This program is designed to: 1) Determine the susceptibility of armadillos to leprosy when inoculated by standardized procedures using a sufficiently large number of animals so that the results will be significant statistically. 2) Determine if a significant difference in susceptibility to leprosy exists between groups of aramdillos captured in Florida, Louisiana, Venezuela. The genomes of these 3 groups have not comingled in many years. 3) Measure polymorhism within and between these groups of animals using electrophoretic techniques.